Ash is to Ember
by Tales from within
Summary: Jou knew he couldn't keep running. Being a teen super hero meant you had enemies regardless if you "quit." Fate can sometimes be cruel and the past will bite back. Jounouchi will have to learn to live in the future while accepting his shattered past.


**AN: Hello all. Well it's been a while since I've stopped by here on the site. I got this plot bunny stuck on my head since last year and it has been pestering me non-stop. I know where this story is heading but updates and so on will take a while. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always great. Thanks **

**Warning: This does mention the DCU but will not have any characters appearing (at least that's what I think now.) It will mention some events that have happen within the JLA, Teen Titans and DCUO ( DC Universe Online) but I will also break off to create my own little take in which part of the events will take place. It is Jou-centric because he is just my favorite character and also maybe some puppyshipping, not sure yet. Be advice though that this is somewhat dealing with PTSD which I really think young heroes tend to deal with but we really don't pay attention to. For now the rating will be T but it might change to M in the future. Also in case you might not get it, it is an AU and will continue off after the last season of YGO. The Yami's will have their own bodies but no powers. **

* * *

><p><em>The Waves of Regret<em>

_Tales from Within_

Have you ever regretted something you've done in your life? Perhaps getting involved with wrong crowd or even the right one? Every night I think about _them- _about **that** day. Anger swells up inside me like hot lava ready to blow and then the cold truth settles in quickly. It was my fault it happened, my fault my friends where dead-_gone. _

_Breath in breath out._ I repeat this like a mantra like it would make a difference in my life. I'm seventeen-years old and I feel too old already; I lived _too _long already.

I turn to my right side trying to get comfortable in my bed, not like it would make a difference. 3:45am my clock displays and I've yet gotten any sleep. Hopefully, tonight or this morning I can at least get two hours in before school starts. I turn to my left facing away from the time and look out at the night sky.

Sometimes I miss it…miss my old life, the happy grins, the friendly competitions; overall I miss my comrades, my friends. I chuckle lightly as I think this. In a way I'm re-living it. Yugi, the Kaiba brothers and the rest, they're so similar yet they vastly differ. My throat closes and I feel cold again.

Leading…I don't want to be the leader again, make decisions and deal with the aftermath. It almost killed me the first time. I can't live with the consequences the memories- I can't do it again.

I think back to the first time I met the strong leaders of the Justice League, before I became the leader of the Titan Tower back when I lived in the states. I was in awe of their display of power, confidence and superiority. I knew I wanted to strive to be the best, wanted to be like them.

I felt my heart quicken. I was so naïve. I don't even know how they live with the lingering guilt of the many failed missions, the many times they failed to protect someone.

I move once again facing the ceiling my arms reaching outwards the palm of my hands facing me. I stare intently at them until I see a spark and feel the familiar heat radiating off my hands.

I quickly kill the small flame that hovered over me and sigh.

That part of me needs to stay away, hidden in the façade of normality. I am no longer the leader, no longer the hero that strives for the well-being of the town, the world. I am just a seven-teen year old duelist with average grades. The mutt that is looked down upon; a nobody.

I am happy with that. There are no longer standards to achieve, expectations that I must full-fill, responsibilities that I need to answer to. I'm just Katsuya Jounouchi, hot-headed, big mouthed imbecile and I can't help but smile at the irony.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short one I know but I wanted to set up the mood. Jou has the ability to control fire and it really explains as to his hot-headiness personality and his favorite cards being fire-related. I am working on some sketches as to who he "previously" was and his abilities that I might be posting up for fun. Regardless feedback is welcome and encouraged; I am more of an artist than a writer so forgive my spelling mistakes. See you next time. <strong>


End file.
